New Hope
by F0reverBr0ken1
Summary: "Clary?" "yes?" "where did you get the scars?". Jace and Clary romance! Read to find out what Jace means by scars
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own the mortal intruments series Cassandra Claire does.

Heys guys! this is my first fanfiction. it will have most of the characters from The Mortal Intruments, it will not however follow the same kinda story line. this is a jace/clary romance. this will be from clarys side of view.

It's been 5 years since my mom died and i was left with my real father, Valentine. I still have two years to get out of this hell hole of a home. if you're wondering why it's a hell hole, it's because Valentine is abusive, i have more scars then i should at sixteen from me and Valentines 'bonding time'. i still have new cuts and bruises from last nights bonding. a new family just moved in next door though who im assuming is their son, has golden hair, golden eyes, golden skin, basically everything about him is golden. then there's who im assuming golden boys sister who has beautiful raven hair and a curvy body. there was one other boy who looked almost exactly like raven girl. My dad decided to ask them to dinner tonight, now thanks to him i have to figure out how to cover up my black eye.

***4 hours later***

i just decided not to cover it up, hey if they figure it out maybe i can get out of here. golden boys family knocked on the door just as i was thinking this. he's cuter than i thought. "Clarissa get down here!" iheard Valentine scream not wanting another beating i obeyed of course. as soon as im down stairs golden boys parents introduce them selves then golden boy speaks up. "hey im Jace, this is Isabelle and Alec" he said, his voice was kinda husky and quite sexy. "hey im Clary, nice to meet you". soon after that Valentine and Jaces parents left the room with Isabelle and Alec following leaving me and Jace alone. Jace was the one who decided to break the ice. "how did you get the black eye?" just as i was about to answer Valentine screamed for me like last time to go over there and set the table. i went of course, but when i got there Jace asked me if he could help, which was extrordinarily new for me.

Jace and I had been talking this entire time, we hit it off really quickly. then he saw some of my scars on my wrist, which Valentine gave me, not myself. he gave me a look of worry, how could someone care for someone else so quickly. we went up to my room after dinner so i could show him my favorite video game, Bioshock Infinite. thats when he decided to ask. but i knew my room wasnt safe to talk about where i had gotten the scars from so i just gave him a quick no where. he invited me to come over tomorrow, i didnt ask Valentine i knew he would say no i also knew that if i did go i would get another bonding session. i didnt care though and i said sure. they left around ten, which for some reason left me dissapointed.

***next morning***

i woke up at 11:00 and decided to go over now. when i got there jace grabbed my hand ( which for some reason made me really happy) and quickly dragged me to his room.

"clary" he said as soon as the door was closed.

"yes?"

"why wont you tell me where you got those scars, cuts, and bruise?"

"i was going to tell you but my room wasnt a safe place to tell you."

"tell me them. right here. right now."

i was suddenly nervous, he could tell. he came up to me and... hugged me?

"i got them from my dad" i said feeling like i had the strength while he was hugging me.

"Clary, why does he do that?!" he was really mad, i had no idea why we barely knew eachother. yet for some reason it made me happy.

"he has been doing since my mom died five years ago, they were divorced and now i know why"

"clary," i was about to say something but to my surprised he said " do you want to come live with us?"

Hope you like it! im going to try and post new chapters as much as i can, peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

next chapter guys! cant believe how much love ive already got on this story, excited for tomorrow! Emerald City Comiccon here i come!

disclaimer: i do not own The Mortal Intruments, all rights belong to Cassandra Claire.

_wait, what? did he seriously ask that? i barely know him, it's so sweet though!_

"Hey whos that pulling into your driveway?" Jace asked interupting my thoughts. "what?" "i asked whos that driving into your driveway?" i looked out to see my brother, my jerk, abusive, brother. "_crap"_ i whispered under my breath "who is that?" "my brother. hes a jerk i dont want to go greet. so yes ill come live with you." i surprised myself by saying yes. _what the hell was i thinking?_ thats when we heard the pounding at the door, i instantly knew who it was. my brother wasnt afraid of beating me in public. "dont answer that jace. just. dont." "why?" "i dont feel like talking about _him_ right now" "ok..."

_the next day_

we had gone over and gotten my stuff while my brother an Valentine were gone. "Clary we should call the cops, we could get them by surprise." "do it. i couldnt care less what happens to them." "Clary did they ever... ummmm... do _things_ to you?" "if by things you mean rape then yes, at least my brother did." "wow, ummm im sorry" "it wasnt the worst they did to me so dont be" "Clary there this party tonight my friend is throwing would you want to come?" "ummm sure" i had never, ever, been to a party before i had never really had any friends.

_later that day_

we were at the party, it had only been going for maybe an hour and people were already drunk and making out in corners. Although, Jace had stayed next to me the entire time. not leaving my side even once. even if his friends were to invite him to do something. he hadnt drank any beer, neither had i, i hate the taste of beer. "EVERYONE GATHER AROUND WE ARE PLAYING SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" someone screamed from upstairs. of course everyone headed up there. including me and jace. "ok who should be first?" said some perky blond haired girl who was obviously drunk. one of Jaces friends smirked "i say Jace and Clary." wait, WHAT? next thing i knew me and jace were pushed into a closest. "ummmmmmmmmm" even in the dark i knew we were both blushing, and then he kissed me. And i liked it next thing i knew we were full on making out. "god, you dont know how long ive wanted to do that" "i didnt even know i wanted to do that..."

_next morning_

i wake up in Jaces arms. God i didnt know how much i wanted him, the rest of last night we had held hands. He hadnt kissed me again since the game. i wish he would. "what are you thinking about?" "you. kissing me." "well maybe i should do it then" "you should" and then he kissed me again, soft but then hard. i felt his toungue slip into my mouth. next thing i knew he was on top of me. "not yet, ok?" "ok" and thats when my brother and Valentine barged in. my brother grabbed me by my hair, he threw me on the floor and started kicking me. "not here Jon" i could see my dad had knocked out Jace. "oh your getting it when we get home!" he dragged me out of the house to ours. He threw me on the floor again, still holding my hair. "go get the whip, dad." "with pleasure, do you want the torch too?" "sure why not!" my brother said with a grin. next thing i knew i felt the cold hard lashes on my back. i was crying. after about 20 mins of the whip he started to burn me not alot but in little circles on my back and stomach, a bit of my legs. "does this seem like a suitibale punishment yet?" "i think not." they were taking off their clothes. i knew what they were going to do next. something they hadnt done in along time. after they had finished playing with me a bit they decided it was time, then thank the heavens the cops and jace barged in.

"crap. are you okay clary?" "no..." i just burst into tears was the last thing i remember. i woke up finally. jace wasnt in the room, but i could tell he had banged my wounds up. they still stung. especially the burns. "hey how are you doing?" "im good it stings but other than that, im good." "thats good" he looked like he was about to cry. "really im ok" i said while walking towards him. "i know, im just happy you are." "oh hows your head?" "its fine" he said as he hugged me "Jace i love you" "i love you too"

sorry thats all guys. i had a busy week and i wasnt able to work on it much, hope you guys enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys I'm sorry to say that I will have to update tomorrow I'm busy tonight and can't do the chapter don't worry though I have some exciting stuff planned for the plot no hints though mwahahahahah


	4. Chapter 3 real one

hey guys sorry about being late again here you go

it had been a week since the incident and my dad and brother were in jail. Jace and i finally are getting to go on a real date. issabelle and i had also become good friends im sitting at her vanity right now and she is getting me ready for the date, she put me in black skinny jeans and a white lace tank top, a black coat with finger holes, and she put my hair up in a messy bun. it was time for the date i was so nervous when i came out jace was looking at the ground he was wearing a tight dark blue t-shirt, leather jacket, and plain old jeans. i had to say he looked sexy in the t-shirt. When he looked up his jaw practically dropped to the floor. Then we left for the resturaunt. takis i believe is the name, jace said it was his favorite resturaunt and he wanted to show me it.

when we got to takis i learned it was a diner. when we got in there a waitress looked at jace and practically jumped over the counter. but when she saw me her smile quickly turned to a glare and frown. "Jace why is she glaring at me?" "oh her? we went on a date once and she just never let it go she still has a thing for me." "oh." wanting to prove he was MINE i kissed him right then and there with her watching us, she turned such a bright red with anger, good. "is someone trying to make her mad" he said whilst smirking "yes your mine and she needs to know that." he laughed so hard when i said that. "what?! its true" i blushed, he was MINE and i wanted to make sure she knew.

after we ate we were heading to the movie. i suddenly had a major urge to puke. "Jace i need to puke" "what?" "i need to puke, like now" "ok ok were here" i practically ran over to the garbage can but when i puked it wasnt food i puked up blood. "Jace!" "what?" he looked in the garbage can and saw the blood "get back in the car im taking you to the hospital" things started to go black "clary!" thats the last thing i remember.

i started to wake up, i dont know where i am i havent opened my eyes yet. when i opened them i was in a hospital room, "clary?" "jace." "clary oh my god youve been asleep for 4 days" "4 days!?" "yes they took some test while you were asleep" "ok" "clary. you have lung cancer" "what?" i felt tears welling up, jace didnt try to hide it he was crying. "you have a lung cancer, your da- valentine and your brother apparently made a liquid with cancer cells and gave it to you, they admitted they are already in jail so they just told us. clary im sorry you have to have such a sucky life, clary." "shhhhh it's ok ill be fine, ive got you" he was crying more than me, i didnt know i mattered so much to him. "clary there is something i need to tell you" "yes?" "issabelle and Alec arent my real family, im adopted i was put into foster care when i was 12 because my father beat me, he would also sell my body to women." "oh my god Jace-" "wait im not done. i used to cut" _what?._

sorry guys thats all, im gonna be doing cliffs alot btw.


	5. Chapter 4

sorry im so late for the chapter ive been busy i was going to update yesterday but i didnt have the time.

_what? _"you cut?" "yes" "oh my god" "i know its alot to take in but i thought i would tell you in case any thing happened" "shut up. i used to cut to, i lied the scars on my wrist were me" "oh my god" "and besides im just another hazel grace. she lives so i will." "but-" "shut it, let me fangirl" he laughed and then kissed me when i opened my eyes he was crying. "i really dont want to lose you" "shhhhh im going to be fine ill never leave you, okay?" "okay. and was that just another the fault in our stars reference?" "yes, yes it was."

thats when some kid in glasses walked into the cancer unit i was in. then he spoke "hey im simon im going to be your room mate from now on" " oh. okay, ummm im clary, this is my boyfriend jace" "nice to meet you" he was holding a bag he sat on his hospital bed then took out a comic, it was the amazing spiderman! "omg i love that comic!" "really!? ive never had a room mate who liked comics!" "really!? uncultured swine all of them!" "i know right!" "hey clare bear im going to go home and grab some of your clothes okay?" "oh okay. i love you jace" "i love you too" and with that he left, pretty sure he was getting jealous of simon. "i feel like were going to be great friends." "definetly."

we talked for a bit longer and then jace was back! "hey i brang you most of your clothes and your phone and earbuds, i know how much you love your music." "of course! i cant live without bring me the horizon!" "i know" he kissed me on the cheek then put my stuff in the dresser next to my bed, he handed me my beloved phone and earbuds and crawled into the bed next to me. i gave him one of the earbuds and put on drown, by bring me the horizon.

the intro started then i heard olis voice on, i didnt remember anything else because i fell asleep not long after cuddling jace. i love cuddling and hugs and just contact. and whoever doesnt is weird. when i woke up it was like 2 am and jace was asleep next to me i kissed him not expecting him to wake up but he did. "hey whats up? you okay?" "yeah sorry i just didnt expect you to wake up" "oh ok" he kissed me "what wasthat for?" "nothing in particular." "ok" i kissed him, and we kinda just got really into it and almost did it but remembered we had company. and then i started crying and i instantly realized how much stress i had. "angel whats wrong?" "i just dont want to go i dont want this stress." "shhhh i know, i know" i sat there crying for so long.

the next day

jace had to go in the morning, unlike me now he still had school. i needed a relief and soon. i found a pencil sharpener and took out the razor. i went to the bathroom and sat next to the counter i slid it across my wrist. i instantly felt the relief i cut at least 10 times. then simon walked in. "crap! clary!" "please simon you cant get the nurses you just cant please" "fine but im bandaging you up" he left and came back with a first aid kit after he was done he gave me one of his baggy coats to keep it covered. "thank you simon." "no problem, but clary please come to me next time instead of doing that" "i dont kn-" "please?" "fine"

when jace came back i had simon tell him what happened he wasnt happy. he made me show him the cuts, which made me blush a really dark red. he kissed them though i wasnt expecting that. i love him so much and i dont ever want to lose him.

we had my first MRI later that day and the cancer isnt too bad but im going to have to get a oxygen tank soon. simon had a MRI today too his isnt bad either so yay! jace was really relieaved when he heard it wasnt bad. isabelle and alec had come and visited me and me and isabelle talked for awhile until the MRI so she hasnt heard the news yet. i get to go home one last time until i officially live at the hospital.


	6. Chapter 5

hey guys im gonna try and make this chapter extra long if i can think of enough to write...

this is my last time at the house for awhile. izzy and alec arent here so its just me and jace. "i have a surprise for you" "really?" "yes. but you have to close your eyes" "umm okay" he walked me somewhere and i could tell we had gone to his room "okay open!" when i opened my eyes he had decorated his bedroom with candles and rose petals "oh my god" "do you like it?" "i love it" i jumped on him and next thing i knew we were on his bed "um clary can we ummm could we have-" "yes" "okay" he took off his shirt and mine we werent in any rush we had all night so we slowly took off eachothers clothes and we loved eachother fully.

the next morning

"hey angel" "hey" "we have to head to the hospital soon" "mmmmmmm whyyyyyyyyyy" "if you have forgotten you have cancer" "ya i know..." we got dressed and headed to the hospital. i had memorized where my room was so i headed up when i got in simon was sitting on his bed with a controller hooked up to the tv playing bioshock. "did you and jace have fun?" he smirked and i blushed "simon!" "what!? i cant ask my new bestie if she had sex" "good point." we both laughed our heads off for a while. "wanna play?" "isnt it one player?" "this is a hacked version so you can play two player." "oh sweet sure" i sat next to simon and played for a while i didnt notice jace creeping up behind me. he jumped on me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist "jace!" "what?" "simon is right there!" "so! he doesnt care" "i really dont" "simon im trying to prove a point!" "and im just telling the truth" "ughhhhhh"

"clary?" "oh hey nurse sarah whats up?" sarah has been my nurse since i got into the hospital "there is something the doctor wants to talk to you about" "um ok" when i got into the doctors office there were other people i knew way to well "what are they doing here" i demanded from the doctor "we found out about two nights ago when you cut yourself" "who told you!" "we have tapes" "you put tapes in the bathroom!?" "only in the wash part not the toilet or shower its standard protocol, we had to call them it is the law!" "but i dont want to talk to them or see them and i definitely dont want to go with them!" "we are right here clary, its nice to see you again." "not the same feeling" "clary we just want to help you" "ya like you helped me for three years in the stupid mental hospital. what i need right now is to be away from you!" "clary, we might have to put you in again." "no." "cla-" "no!" im not going back i need jace and simon heck even izzy and alec. "clary! its not about what you want its what you need!" "i need jace and simon not you!" and i stormed out im not going.

when i got back into the room jace had left visiting hours were over. "whatd they need to talk to you about?" "nothing dont worry about it."

sorry guys thats all for today


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm sorry to say this but I'm not going to be making anymore new hope chapters I've just lost my inspiration for thus story, but I have an idea for a once upon a time fanfic which hopefully will be coming out soon so if you want to check that out when I finally get around to making it I would be very happy


End file.
